


A Long Work Day

by Reader4ever1



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nico just wants to take care of him, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Set in the future, Sleepy fluff, Will is tired of working hard, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader4ever1/pseuds/Reader4ever1
Summary: Will has to work unexpected overtime and just wants to go home and relax with Nico. A normal day in the life of Solangelo. Set in the future- post Blood of Olympus.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	A Long Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just another Solangelo drabble. I've had this up on fanfiction.net for a while but I made a few minor improvements and brought it here 😁 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Will heaved a sigh and looked at the digital clock in the corner of his computer screen. 

_ 7:45 p.m. _

_ Ugh. _

He hated paperwork. It ate at his soul like termites on wood.

All of his patients were stable. He would have been home almost two hours ago. But one of his co-workers had called in sick, and he drew the short straw. He’d gotten stuck waiting for the night shift to come in.

With nothing else to do and no one to talk to, he had turned to the pile of paperwork at his desk. It was so boring and unnecessary that it made his head throb in frustration. He had been busy all day- but when 6 o’clock hit everything slowed to a snail’s pace. 

_ Fifteen more minutes _ , he told himself.  _ Just fifteen more minutes _ . 

His stomach growled. He hadn’t eaten anything in over six hours, and today  _ had _ to be the day he didn’t have a stash of granola bars. He didn’t even have cash for the vending machines, and he would not resort to eating his coworkers’ food in the fridge. He would get his arms ripped off (quite literally, in some cases).

He scribbled down on the files, filling in the easy information and saving the harder questions for another day. He had promised to take Nico out in New Rome this weekend, but the way things had turned out today made him consider rescheduling… 

No. He couldn’t do that. 

Nico worked just as hard as him. And New Rome was here for a reason. He couldn’t sit by while his friends had fun without him. 

Besides, he and Nico hadn’t gone out in months… 

The sound of automatic doors opening sliced through his thoughts. One of the other doctors walked in. “Hey, Will. I didn’t know you were working late today.”

“Neither did I.” Will gathered up his things, his hands flying across the desk surface. “Everyone’s stable- Alan switched medication today. He needs to take it at ten. All the info is on the clipboard in his room.” 

“Okay, thanks, man. Have a good night.” 

“You too.” Will sped out of the hospital. He threw his stuff in his car and started the commute home. 

It wasn’t a bad drive. New Rome was a lot smaller than New York, but it still looked just as special once the sun went down. The forum was softly illuminated in a peaceful glow. The restaurants and cafés turned on their outside lights. The houses and apartment buildings filled the void with lit windows, like the stars in the night sky.

Will pulled into their driveway and parked in the garage. 

He and Nico had bought a small single-story as soon as they were able to. They had been sick of their loud apartment neighbors, and were all too happy to buy a bigger place on the outskirts of the city. 

The house wasn’t much, but it was all they needed- two bedrooms (one for them, one for any visitors), two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, laundry room, and an extra space for anything they wanted. 

The only downside to having an awesome house- it cost money. Lots of money. 

The down payment, the mortgage, plus bills and groceries… They added up fast. Truth be told, he and Nico would probably be engaged, if not married, by now. But engagement rings were expensive, and he couldn’t even think about the cost of a wedding- even a small one. Just because they were in New Rome didn’t mean they escaped California prices.

Will opened the door and dropped his stuff on the ground. He dragged his feet across the carpet in the living room and threw himself on the couch, shoving his face in a pillow and groaning loudly. 

Nico walked into the room, carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes. He was already in his pj's: plaid pajama pants and a plain black T-shirt. He looked over at the blob of scrubs sprawled out on their couch. “Um… Welcome home?” 

Will pulled his face out and looked at him. Dark circles hugged the bottom of his eyes. “I now understand what it feels like to be bored to death.”

Nico smiled, shaking his head. He tossed the basket into the laundry room and walked into the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge, pulling out various containers full of leftovers. He opened one and stuffed it in the microwave. “Long day at work, huh? At least they said they would pay you for the extra hours.” 

“Yes, but…” Will tossed his pillow aside and sat up. “I didn’t think I would run out of things to do. I don’t want to be paid for doing nothing. It isn’t right.”

“That’s what I like about you.” Nico pulled out the dish and walked over to Will. “Always thinking about what’s right and what’s not.” He handed the bowl to him and sat on the floor. “I’m sorry you had to work overtime, Will. Really, I am. If I ever had to do that, I think I’d collapse on the spot from devastation.” 

Will smiled for the first time in hours. “Well, I don’t know if it would come to  _ that _ …”

Nico playfully punched his knee, both of them laughing at the thought. It was nice and comfortable; just him, Nico, and a bowl of spaghetti. The only peaceful quiet he ever got was when he was with him. “Ah, well,” he shoved a forkful of pasta into his mouth, “Tomorrow is Friday.”

Nico scooted next to Will on the couch, the springs creaking underneath the new weight. “Yes, it is.” He rubbed the son of Apollo’s shoulder. “And if you’re still thinking about this weekend… I know you still have paperwork to fill out, and if you can’t-”

“No! No, I mean, I can get the work done, no problem, but… I need a break, Nico. I really do. And I think a day out would be good for both of us.”

Nico shifted his gaze to his feet. He didn’t like doubting Will- the feeling left an awful hole in his stomach- but he didn’t want to push his boyfriend over the edge into insanity. “If you say so. But we aren’t bringing Hazel with us this time. As much as I love her, I don’t want another historic tour of the city.” 

Will smiled. “Yeah, best not to overload our brains too much.” He wiped his face and kissed Nico on the forehead. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, dumping his dishes into the sink. They clattered as they crashed into each other. He gave a yawn and laid back down on the couch, putting his head in Nico’s lap. 

“You really should go to bed early tonight.”

Will closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the son of Hades, snuggling closer to his torso. The soft fabric of his shirt tickled his nose. “But I’m so comfortable.” 

Nico let out another laugh and ran his fingers through Will’s blonde hair. He recalled a trip to the store a few weeks ago, when Will explained to him why his brand of shampoo was superior to his. Nico secretly agreed- he found Will’s curls extremely cute and very shiny. “If that’s what you want, but our bed is also really comfortable. And the blankets are nice and fluffy… You’re not even in your pajamas yet, you know…”

Will cracked a heavy eye open and looked up at him. 

“... Sometimes I hate you.” Nico laughed loudly as Will sat up. “But you have to go to sleep with me.” 

“What?” Nico tried to stop laughing. “That’s not fair.”

“It’s totally fair.”

Nico rolled his eyes and placed his forehead on Will’s. “You’re too persistent.”

“I know. You’ve only been telling me for years now.”

Nico kissed him. This was the reason why Will worked so hard at his job. Sure, Nico had a career too, and they both brought in money. But he knew he could come home to a nice house and know that there was someone there waiting for him- someone who loved him. 

Nico pulled away. “Go change.” 

They climbed into bed ten minutes later. Will faced Nico in the darkness. “I hope I don’t get unexpected overtime again tomorrow.”

“I hope not either,” Nico answered back. “I want you to take a turn cooking.” 

Will grinned. “Sounds fair.” He kissed Nico again. “Now…” he yawned, sleep taking over his brain. “Goodnight, di Angelo.”

Nico wrapped an arm around him, hiding his face in the blonde’s white shirt. “Goodnight, Solace.”

And they forgot about the stresses of life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short but hopefully y'all found it sweet! I couldn’t think of a job to give Nico, so I left it open for you guys to think of whatever you want. Yay imagination, lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Reader4ever1


End file.
